


【庵京】论如何让宠物好好相处

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 1L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘遇到了一个难题，怎么样让宠物们好好相处啊。家里原来养了一只奥西猫，这两天朋友送来了一条金鱼，本来就活蹦乱跳的猫伸着爪子就在鱼缸里划来划去折腾那条金鱼，屡教不改都快气死我了。





	1. 正文

>>>>>>>>>

1L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

遇到了一个难题，怎么样让宠物们好好相处啊。

家里原来养了一只奥西猫，这两天朋友送来了一条金鱼，本来就活蹦乱跳的猫伸着爪子就在鱼缸里划来划去折腾那条金鱼，屡教不改都快气死我了。

5L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

奥西猫的样子……类似豹子的花纹吧？虽然这只猫也不是我买的……是个漂亮女孩子说受不了它调皮捣蛋了所以送给我了。那条鱼叫望天，虽然平常我给它投食它的样子不只呆萌，不过脾气好像也挺暴的。前两天换了新换了个口味的鱼食，它吃不惯就绝食了，搞得我只好派人去买几袋它原来爱吃的口味才行。

8L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

嗯，我也玩宠物小精灵的。皮卡丘可爱帅气的样子就像我一样啦【酷.jpg】

名字已经起好了，那只奥西猫叫京。望天和朋友一起从荞麦面店里带回来的就叫庵了。虽然说名字有点不符合我的美学，不过我那朋友倒是还挺满意的。

10L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

你是猫奴嘛……我虽然不算猫奴但是让京折腾的我也跟孙子似的……

京属于越教育越跟你对着干的类型。有一次我在屋里跟美女助理聊工作顺便在聊天室里和妹子打字聊天，这家伙突然跑到了主机上各种抢镜。抢镜就算了吧还脸滚键盘，你知道输入法被调教出来后随便打俩字母意思就出来了，结果一滚滚上了发送……我已经被那个聊天室拉黑了。

因为这个事京竟然还没自觉，我一气之下训了它以后它却滚得更起劲了。后来我选择漠视它表示我生气了。它才自觉地卧到我腿上可怜巴巴的瞅着我……你说，奥西猫是不是智商有问题啊？

15L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@12L 这位美女，我错了，我不该说你家奥西猫智商有问题的。

瞅着我的样子很可爱啊，等等我发它的照片。【可怜巴巴瞅.jpg】

忘了说了，今天早上我出去工作，回来就看到京又伸着爪子在鱼缸里乱抓，可怜的庵都已经退到鱼缸底了。眼看京就要摔进鱼缸里去了，我赶紧过去把京抱下来解救庵。气的我差点晚上不给京吃饭了。你知道猫坏笑的样子吗，真欠抽啊……

19L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@18L 亲你要知道，京的智商不知咋样但是运动细胞可是一点也不差的，你就是放到再高的地方它照样爬上去给你看。

敌对的原因？大概是因为庵来的时候我说了一句鱼那么乖很好养吧？说这个都会伤害它心灵吗……它哪有这么玻璃心啊脸皮厚着呢。

20L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@12L 嗯？你不是美女吗？那你资料填什么女性啊伪娘，你家奥西猫肯定比我家京还不对劲，连自己性别都不清楚的人养的猫肯定和主人很像。不对，我家京很可爱的，除了有点调皮而已。

我什么工作不是很重要吧……不过如果有美女想知道可以私聊问我哦。

30L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

人好像多起来了？给你们看看京抓庵的坏样。【京伸抓捞金鱼.jpg】

其实我觉得如果庵能从水里出来早就把京胖揍一顿了。给庵喂食的时候看它的眼神都犀利了起来。我回家的时候都老能看到，你说我不在家的时候京干这讨厌人的事干了多少次吧。

35L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

倒是别说，我觉得好像我也有猫奴的影子了……不过庵太可怜了。

我原来一直觉得京不像猫反而像狗，它除了刚来的时候有点傲之外经过几天的熟悉后就活泼起来完全没有喵星人的自觉啊。你觉得你回家以后哪只猫会愉快的欢迎你回来蹭裤腿的？不全是窝在沙发上面无表情像是在说‘还不快喂食饿傻朕了乃个愚蠢的铲屎官’。反正去朋友家回来我就觉得京是特别的……萌。

喂食的时候他还会摇尾巴哎，你见过这么接地气的猫吗。

【京摇尾巴扑食.gif】

36L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

我是模特，每天都要打理发型。每次做发型京就会离我远远的呆着，估计它不喜欢摩丝的味道。庵也是，知道我准备好出门投的食它一律不吃还会躲得远远的，都这么没品味。

40L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

等等，我发现水到四十楼了还是没有人给我帮我解决标题的问题啊！大家看看标题再水啊！

@38L 转图可以，表明出处就好。

怎么现在广告贴都可以随便乱发了……没管理员吗？

41L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

谢谢@正义必胜给我的意见，我已经在鱼缸上铺了层带眼的保鲜膜了。

可是刚刚回家以后我看见并没有效果，京戳破保鲜膜就算了还想用塑料捞庵。怀疑奥西猫智商的我真是愚蠢了。

@宇宙幻影是男人的浪漫这位大兄弟一看就没养过鱼，往鱼缸上放砧板您在搞笑吗！【望天庵看你可能是⑨.jpg】→表情包请随便拿去用

47L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

最近有好多事搞得我晕头转向的。那个朋友带着他养的哈士奇来玩了。

哈士奇叫真吾，大概一岁了吧？看起来……就是蠢哈，挺傻的。【真吾吐舌头微笑.jpg】

这倒不是重点，它来了我家就开始追着京屁股后面跑，赶上京抓庵的无孔不入了。

开始还是小心翼翼的靠近京，京在一旁舔着自己身上的毛不理它。发现京傲然无视自己以后，为了刷存在感的真吾就吧唧舔上了京的脸。

旁边鱼缸里发出了不亚于京追着真吾挠的动静。我以为是什么挂件掉下来了赶紧去看，但是庵就安静的扒在玻璃壁边，可能是我的错觉吧。

后来真吾虽然被京挠了一爪子可是还是死皮赖脸的贴在京身边，京到哪里它就到哪里。

京跑到猫砂边正准备如厕的时候，真吾突然从旁边的屋子有预谋般窜出来直勾勾的盯着京。对视几秒之后京就跳上挂式空调死活不下来了。

直到朋友扯着真吾的绳子离开之后京下来才如厕。接着它第一次没有骚扰庵就爬回窝里睡觉去了，估计也是被真吾折腾的太累了。

50L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@49L 嗯，这是我第一次看到脸皮厚的京自尊心如此强的时候。原来没给我这个机会啊！先不说了最近工作也很累，我先去睡觉了……

【tbc】

60L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

嗨，好久没上线啦，大家有没有想我啊【玫瑰花.jpg】

最近京养成了一个坏习惯……简直不知道是坏习惯还是怪癖，可能从动物世界上学来的？我们家除了我一个人类以外就是在鱼缸里生存的庵，于是每天下班回来坐在沙发上看报纸的时候，京总会几个敏捷地跳跃到我身上，然后……用它的猫脸贴着我。

幸好我不对猫毛过敏，虽然它平时也蛮爱干净的，可是也太粘人了【无奈.jpg】今天早上起床的时候觉得胸口特别重脸上还毛绒绒的，睁眼一看京的脸贴在我的脸上睡的正香。我发现了……看来平常我给它的伙食不错，愣把我给压醒了。

我去忙的时候，它看到庵游到玻璃壁边的时从捞变成了把自己的大脸往玻璃上贴。幸好家里的鱼缸是正方形的，要是变形那种岂不是要把庵吓得肚皮浮起来？不过这样相对温和只剩精神污染骚扰的京，在庵的眼中应该会变的可爱一点吧。

我发现一个很严肃的问题。不是说金鱼只有七秒的记忆吗，可是我发现庵的记忆力貌似爆表啊。当然是爆同类同龄的表。

比如鱼食，看了看其他朋友家的金鱼貌似是主人给什么吃什么，从来没有挑食的。另外现在面对京它也不像原来那样鳍尾无措了，随着京的动作左闪右闪……现在京往鱼缸上贴脸，庵就慢慢靠近，用越来越犀利的眼神盯着京看，然后隔着玻璃贴上去。觉得它好像已经记住京的脸了。

话说动物世界里除了‘又到了交配的季节’之外是不是并没有贴脸play啊。【真吾歪头.jpg】

61L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@55L 我朋友家里是开道馆的，像不像主人的话……我觉得真吾还是能学会一招两式的吧，毕竟朋友对徒弟要求很严格的。

啊，还是要在真吾成为他徒弟之后的事的，现在它只是区区蠢哈啦。

62L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@57L 朋友不怎么常来玩的，他工作也很忙。等等……你们这群人是什么思想！他快结婚了好吗。再说了，像我这种单身贵族有大好的光阴就和美丽的女孩子嬉戏为什么要扯上糙老爷们儿？

回复@包子和雅典娜是我的爱：雅典娜的演唱有时候我会去现场看的，偶像女高中生很可爱啊。

回复@女儿越来越可爱了怎么办：哈士奇好不好养我也不是很清楚啊，毕竟是朋友家养，下回我问问再告诉您，好吗？

回复@Lonely Wolf：你的求助帖不要发在我这里，搞得我的贴里出现了一个猎奇广告一样。

回复@正义必胜：原来是您的人啊，没关系，下回注意就好。

等等，所以到底有没有贴脸play？

65L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

发现庵和京的相处貌似微妙了起来。不要问我原因，只是男人的第六感。

真吾竟然只身跑到我们家来了……

傍晚听到了挠门的声音，一看防盗门的猫眼发现没有人只有呼哧呼哧的喘气声，真是吓死我了还以为是跟踪狂。然后听到楼道里几声熟悉而嘹亮的狗叫——发现是真吾。给朋友打了电话，他说他刚刚发现真吾不见了，也不明白怎么回事。

于是现在我在这里打字后面那两只就疯了……一会儿再说吧我先管管真吾去。

我天为啥庵会百出如次高难度的动作竟然从鱼缸里一摆微吧挑粗来了错字不管了反正你们看得懂。

70L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

看这个奇葩的发帖时间，快把我困晕了……讲真，谁家要是能养比我家还多还调皮的宠物，我真的要膜拜，发自真心。

给你们讲讲晚上到底发生了什么，几只吃晚饭之前还挺听话的。刚吃完饭坐到沙发上京就贴到我脸上来交流感情，真吾见状也非要贴过来。京哪里会乖乖的让真吾靠近，一转身就跳到沙发的另一侧趴在我腿上。真吾这蠢哈也不知道自己有多重，一个泰山压顶下来我的晚饭差点吐出来了。然后它俩就在旁边你追我赶搞得我今天都没心情看皮卡丘了。

你以为这是结束吗！太天真了！又是一个京如厕的时间，又是一个巧妙的时机真吾跳了出来。然后京一顿乱窜躲到鱼缸后面。

没错，就是庵所在的鱼缸后面的夹缝里。

在我以为真吾要打翻鱼缸的时候，庵突然游到真吾面前盯着真吾。正准备上前两步抓住真吾，没想到真吾竟跑到我腿边呜咽着挠我的裤腿。然而此时我发现京卡在鱼缸的夹缝里出不来了……

好不容易把京抱了出来，放到沙发上，京又开始挠我的裤腿——保护它如厕。

好吧，我堵在门口。等京悠闲地扭出来，一看表已经十一点多了。盯着它们各回各窝进了卧室一看，我阿玛尼的裤腿啊……已经变成布帘了。【生无可恋.jpg】

就在刚刚我打开电脑的时候，真吾突然爬起来跑到猫窝将脸贴在京熟睡的脸侧。看起来很温馨有没有？我回头看到电视墙边的庵却被吓了一跳。因为庵正贴在玻璃上盯着猫窝这里，卧室的门留了个缝隙正好照在鱼缸上，于是庵的鱼眼看起来就像发光一样……吓人啊。

现在啰嗦半天我的后背还在发冷耶，明天还是把真吾送回去吧。

回复@偶像水晶球：大概是我的错觉吧，或许是庵靠在玻璃边睡着了？

回复@女儿越来越可爱了怎么办：如果精力充沛时间充裕的话可以养哦，不推荐和别的宠物一起养。【扶墙吐血.jpg】

回复@悲情反派不是我本意：如果您这么说的话还是您的手下听话忠诚行吧……您会养宠物好好好。

回复@永不凹空：金毛也很可爱啊！其实我更喜欢金毛大概因为和我的发色相似吧。【京之诶嘿笑.jpg】

回复@悲情反派不是我本意@永不凹空：等等，你们有什么恩怨能不能不要在我这帖子里骂街，会被封的！@GM管理员快管管！

回复@洛克人：什么？！两个都是你爹？！

80L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

我去……总算清净了，幸好管理员把他们都禁言了。

所以现在看起来这个求助帖已经不需要了嘛，要不要删除呢？

回复@妹妹越来越可爱了怎么办：如果有机会的话真像想看看您妹妹的文鸟呢。话说这个用户名竟然不是重复的哦……

回复@忧郁的卧底：有机会也想看看您的安东尼奥呢【真吾式微笑.jpg】

（以上两位资料均为女性）

90L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

我决定先不删贴了，现在求助的是我。

刚把真吾送回去的晚上，做了场怪梦。梦见庵从鱼缸里出来变成人了，京也一样。

半梦半醒的时候听见起居室里就像在追赶一样的脚步声，还有几声猫叫，吓得我赶紧起来看屋里怎么了。但是当我探头的时候起居室里什么都没发生，还是那么安静。

可是正当我想继续回去睡的时候发现了不对劲……我家客厅里为什么都是水渍。

排除京大半夜抽风玩水的习惯，然后看向鱼缸的时候，鱼缸里的水比平常少了一半。

明天我要叫朋友来陪我睡。

110L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

那个，先说明一下，昨天好像是我搞错了……

那天晚上大概是我水龙头忘记关了……于是在我被吓醒出门转了一圈的同时踩了一地脚印，竟然一直没有发现。直到今天早上起来的时候朋友才发现角落里的水龙头漏了。幸好总闸是关着的要不屋里肯定连庵都能出鱼缸溜达了。估计我是让那个梦吓得胡思乱想了……昨天也没发现什么奇怪的地方，唯一不解的是鱼缸里的水为什么会莫名其妙的减少？

今天早上起床的时候去特意观察了一下庵，依旧老老实实的待在鱼缸的角落，并没有什么反常的地方。

唯一反常的大概就是京了。昨天真吾也来了，于是为了京能够顺利如厕，我习惯性的抱起他正想带他到猫砂盆旁边时，他突然挣脱开我的手臂面对着我缩进墙角里，说什么也不转身让我抱。

为什么突然有种孩子终于长大不让爸爸抱起来举高高的错觉……

今天京总算是难得的发威一次。爬到沙发上梳理的京漠然的看了一眼在沙发边兴致盎然冲它吐着舌头的真吾，在真吾跳起扑向它的同时，京正在梳理收着利甲的小爪子“啪”地给了真吾的脑袋一下。随后就好像有人喊了一句“The world”一样，时间静止了。

等世界恢复正常的时候，我和朋友看到了极其狗腿子的真吾背上翘着二郎腿享受猫生的京，然后每当京喵一声，真吾就自觉的驮着京在房间中穿梭，惊呆了。

看着温馨的京和真吾，衬托着旁边鱼缸中的庵更加萧瑟寂寥。本来用贴脸来交流感情的时间却分给了真吾，看庵的样子挺可怜的，我还特意走过去靠近庵贴着往外看的玻璃壁上以示安慰。结果它看到我却转身游走了！明天就喂京吃红烧金鱼。【京决定打废你个蠢哈.gif】

回复@弟弟越来越可爱了怎么办：我没事，让大家担心了。等等@女儿越来越可爱了怎么办@妹妹越来越可爱了怎么办说，你们是不是一家人。

回复@GM管理员：您这是看热闹不嫌事大吗！楼主都要出事了出事就不写后续了还能看到今天活蹦乱跳的楼主吗？！这是现实又不是科幻剧……

回复@我叫张大锤：@GM管理员您要的热闹来了，这里有逃犯！【真吾目瞪口呆.jpg】

回复@暴风牧师：请不要在这里传教谢谢。

111L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@108L 只是朋友来住不要想太多好吗……不要污，要优雅。

112L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

@109L 竟然在这里写黄段子……我决定要将你禁言了。【庵凛然而正直的眼神.jpg】

120L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

发现京真的不太对劲。已经把朋友和依依不舍的真吾送走了，但是就算京再闲也不愿意靠近鱼缸附近。看着庵无辜的眼神我还特意去找京谈谈心，虽然最后以京不屑一顾的尾巴扫到脸为结束。

然而庵就在鱼缸里默默地吐着泡泡看着外边。一旦京瞄到庵的影子就马上别过头扭着略微有点不自然的猫步离开。

因为在意京一直躲避着别人视线的屁股，那天我二话没说就把它装进猫篮子里带到了宠物医院。可爱亲切的女医生说是不知道京的屁股撞到什么地方了，然后按住京给我看了看它的屁屁，某些重点部位都肿了。可怜啊……【同情.jpg】

再次怀疑一下京的智商……不过要不是京受伤了我也不会认识这么漂亮的女士，对吧。

回复@又被种草新型机车啦：哎？您是那个女医生？幸会，没想到您还看我的帖子，真是不好意思。【害羞.jpg】

回复@脱裤子放屁：纯者见纯，污者见污。这位先生如果再这样下去的话小心未来女朋友是人妖哦。

127L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

两只家伙的氛围好奇怪，总有种讨厌的预感。

130L 叫我帅哥皮卡丘

如各位所见，现在是凌晨四点。

我迷迷糊糊的听到京的叫声和水声，最后听到鱼缸被打碎的声音。赶紧起来看。发现窗户被打开了，还有电视旁翻倒碎了一地的鱼缸残骸。

我喊了京的名字好久，没有回应。把所有屋子里的灯都打开每个角落里找也没有找到。

看了看案发现场，鱼缸大概是被一个力气很大的人推倒打碎的，可是屋里除了我没有那么有力气的人了吧。屋里并没有强盗出现过的痕迹，什么都没丢，防盗门也是锁好的。

最后仔细的检查了窗台，上面有水渍和猫爪的印子留在上面，还有几个属于男人的脚印。

难道是京吃了庵，还是发生了其他的什么呢？

我不知道，也不想去猜。因为这已经不属于这个帖子讨论的范畴了吧。

它们俩的关系怎样到现在我也不是很清楚，毕竟我只是个局外的人类。

以后它们的事情它们一定会自己解决的吧，我这样想。

最后还是祝它们平平安安吧，怎么讲我也是投喂过它们的人。

这样就是结束了吧。

这样就好。【和朋友一起拍的大家在一起的全家福.jpg】

此贴已封坟贴勿回

此贴已封坟贴勿回

此贴已封坟贴勿回

【决定继续并划上休止符的END】


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后来的故事
> 
> 庵side
> 
> 他本是山中默默无闻包治各种不服的一条金鱼。
> 
> 对，一条野生金鱼。在他身边并没有发现敢与他为伍的其他水中生物。
> 
> 虽然如此——
> 
> “哎，咱们族里的残次品啊。”干爹蛇从庵身边缓缓游过，并没有显出真身却让旁边的生物纷纷捂着小心脏躲避，蛟远远的待在一边，脸上不可置否。
> 
> 庵朝天吐了两个泡泡，表示不屑一顾。就在此时他听见水面有不和谐的人类的声音。

》》》》》》》》》

后来的故事

庵side

他本是山中默默无闻包治各种不服的一条金鱼。

对，一条野生金鱼。在他身边并没有发现敢与他为伍的其他水中生物。

虽然如此——

“哎，咱们族里的残次品啊。”干爹蛇从庵身边缓缓游过，并没有显出真身却让旁边的生物纷纷捂着小心脏躲避，蛟远远的待在一边，脸上不可置否。

庵朝天吐了两个泡泡，表示不屑一顾。就在此时他听见水面有不和谐的人类的声音。

“快看，那里有条野生的金鱼！快用精灵球……渔网抓住它！”

此刻开始，庵的生活轨迹咔嚓岔开一格。

“老板，这条金鱼是新买的？”一个高壮憨厚的男人和一个带着一股香水的金长发男人来到了店里，似老顾客的样子与老板熟稔的聊天。

“是啊，如果喜欢就送给你们吧！”老板笑着卖了个人情，反正是无意间抓来的。

“红丸，你要吗？”高壮憨厚的男人掰开筷子问道。

“可是我家养了猫了……会不会被吃掉啊？”叫做红丸的男人接过老板递来的面，颇有教养的双手合十说了一声‘我开动了’便斯文的吃了起来。

“京吗？买个大点的鱼缸就可以了嘛，这样京也进不去啊。”

大门看了红丸家新买的鱼缸有点发愣。

“这……可真够大的啊。”大门指了指除了电视墙就是鱼缸的这面墙，满满感慨。

红丸一撩头发，摸了摸京摇着尾巴靠近的后背：“这是咱们家的新人，你要好好照顾它啊。”

庵也有点发愣，自己的隐私没有了。于是他慢慢游到水草覆盖的角落躲了进去。

“喵~”一双发亮的猫眼凑到侧面玻璃壁前，在庵眼里怎么看怎么不怀好意。

扭了个角度，眼不见心为净的庵沉进水草里开始睡觉。

然后庵是被水波的晃动惊醒的。

什么，地震了？

他转了转本来呆滞的眼睛，发现头顶一只爪子晃来晃去，带着耀武扬威般的指甲。

“喵~~”那只倒霉玩意儿的声音从水波中传来，气的庵恨不得跳出水咬一口。

可惜他只是一只金鱼，并不是传说中的暴鲤龙。

我忍。

庵缓缓下沉，下潜到京抓不到的位置。

庵憋得不舒服，京也毫不气馁，两只后腿扳着玻璃壁保持自己不掉进水里又能将爪子伸进更深的地方。

就在京刮到庵鳞片的同时，红丸回来了。

隔着鱼缸看那只傻猫被骂的样子怎么看怎么爽。

吃了肉丝鱼饵的庵摆摆尾巴回到了鱼缸里设计的景观里。

没想到这只傻猫变本加厉了。

每天在红丸在的时候装乖，等红丸出去上班就原形毕露。

后来那个什么贴脸play……做出各种搞怪欠打的表情身为温和鱼类的庵都已经hold不住了。

在这个夜晚庵难得的许愿，求求老天让这只傻猫离我远点吧。

第二天出现了一只哈士奇，名叫真吾。

在猫狗乱斗的时候差点殃及庵，不过庵躲在一边冷眼旁观，时不时还跳一下以示鼓励。

哼，折腾废你这傻猫，活该。

心中这种淡淡的寂寞绝对是错觉。

因为真吾跑来所以没时间骚扰他的京一直在屋子里各种乱跑，完全没有注意一边凑到玻璃壁边望着外面的庵。

傻猫。庵又看了两眼心想着着再看一眼就回去睡觉。

看来是原来睡的觉太多了，现在一点也不困了。于是他看到了真吾在京睡着以后凑到京身边睡觉温馨的一幕。

真讨厌啊。

红丸正巧出来，看到真吾和京的睡姿轻笑一声，转过身看到庵的时候明显愣了一下。

干吗，老子有什么让你看呆的地方吗。庵将眼睛从红丸身上收回继续看着真吾和京的地方。

然后余光发现红丸打了个寒颤回屋了。

“我的族人啊。”蛟突然出现在他的梦中，“你掉的是这把金斧子还是这把银斧子呢。”

“滚。”庵想都没想就要把蛟糊出自己正蹂躏京的梦。

“等等，剧本拿错了。”蛟一把把手里的小薄本扔到一边，又从身后接过了一个小本子，“我的孩子啊，你想不想变成人。……大蛇你不自己过来念让我出这种糗？”

身后的大蛇探出头冲庵挥了挥手表示朕也在。

“我说了都快给我滚……”

蛟盘着腿语重心长道：“你要是变成人就可以亲自蹂躏那只傻猫为咱们出气了！自古有多少猫欺负我族人……”

“傻猫是你叫的吗。”庵盹一下子就醒了，现在还是解决这些麻烦比较重要。

蛟看着庵的眼神举手投降无视他的以下犯上：“一句话，变不变。”

“赔本的买卖我不做。”庵吐了两个泡泡。

“我们还会害你不成？”看着庵的眼神，蛟的声音越来越轻。

“有没有试用期。”

“你试试就知道啊！”

庵沉默了一会儿：“我说，你们是不是误入什么传销组织……”

啪，梦醒了。

庵才发现已经是第二天清晨了。

什么鬼梦啊……看着蛟的样子就像被附身了一样活像神经病。

庵吐了两个泡泡表示对噩梦的呵呵，然后发现真吾被送走了。然后发现鱼鳍上有一个紫色的印子。

不是梦？！

夜晚缓缓降临了。

庵一想到蛟说的那个咒语简直想分分钟学某个知名人士当场自爆。

“喵~”好像感觉到自己最近冷落庵的京迈着优雅的猫步靠近，歪着头冲着鱼缸里的庵叫了一声。

试试而已，又不会怎样。

庵下定决心浮到水面上，大喊一声：“啵啵啵啵啵啵啵啵啵，啵啵！”（翻译：藏着黑暗力量的印记，请在我面前显示你真正的力量，与你签订契约的望天庵命令你，封印解除！）

在京一脸不可思议看着发亮鱼缸的同时，庵捂着脸从鱼缸里迈出来简直想装作失忆，幸好喊出来是泡泡声，要不就开了油锅自己跳进去滚一圈。

看着全裸的庵站在自己面前，京的反射弧还没绕过来但是脑内警铃大作，想都没想就窜向了洗手间撞开了水龙头。

庵心里想着不愧是傻猫，紧接着京就狠狠的撞到了旁边的盆栽上面的……一根冲着屁屁的叉子上。

随即，京惨叫一声。

只听慌乱的脚步声后，红丸出了房间。

庵赶紧捞过京捂住它的嗷嗷乱叫，京毫不示弱一口咬上庵的虎口。

庵呲牙咧嘴，抽出一只空着的手戳向京的菊花，低头咬上京的后背。

在红丸表示人生几多坎坷的时候，并不知道他的两只宠物已经在洗手间大战三百回合了。在他迷迷糊糊累的睡下的同时，嘭地一声京也变作了赤身裸体的人，然而庵的手指还插在某个地方……

天蒙蒙亮了，庵甩开在他身上挣扎的京，快走两步跳回鱼缸——入水时边变回了金鱼。

来日方长，保命要紧。

看着京充满野性的皮毛上有个不是很明显的齿痕时，庵在鱼缸里很有成就感。

直到那天。

“为什么不理我。”

京躲进角落里别开头不理他。

“你想离开这里吗。”

京猫眼一转睨视他，没有发出声音。

“愿意……跟我走吗？”

庵觉得这应该是他第一次也是这辈子最动人的情话。

“喵。”京轻轻的叫了一声，然后用庵能听懂的语言道：“你这条傻鱼。”

最后第二天起床发现房间里空落落的红丸发完帖子从桌子上发现了一条保存已久的小鱼干和一枚小小的珍珠。

算是给他的安慰吧。

京side

他本是娇生惯养从小被捧在手心里的一只奥西猫。

由于对女性天生的害羞，在前主人那里生活的不是很愉快，本来的卖萌已经掩盖不住他不甘寂寞活力旺盛的事实，毕竟乖巧不是他本性狂野才是真啊。

于是前主人就把他送给了现任主人红丸。

真是愚蠢的人类。

朕才不会因为小鱼干而摇着尾巴撒娇呢。

说着就摇着尾巴跳到红丸怀里叼住小鱼干大快朵颐。

红丸很宠他，可是他发现红丸是个网瘾青年，有事没事都要上去灌水闲聊一阵。

因为对他一次卖萌的忽视，京耍泼闹小性子跑到红丸的键盘上打滚，然后被骂了。

被骂，哼！老子才不是因为被骂而退却的人，老子是男人！

……就认这么一次错，吧。

然后家里突然出现了一条傻鱼，只会在角落里吐泡泡，分走了红丸对自己的关心。

“喵~”京对那条名为庵的鱼打了个招呼，笑得一脸邪恶。

京开始了他的捞鱼工程。

说好的除了朕都是愚蠢的呢，这条傻鱼……

京费力地在鱼缸里荡着爪子，看着爪子下的庵左躲右闪。

没有红丸陪着的日子也变得开心起来。

直到真吾出现的那个时候，京更加相信自己是这个世界上最聪明的生物。

“喵！”起开！

“喵……！”别跟着朕！

那只蠢哈一直跟在屁股后面闻来闻去，太讨厌了！

有什么好闻的滚开好吗！

看着鱼缸里看戏的庵，京恨不得跑进去分分钟生吞活剥了那条傻鱼。

要是朕会游泳还给你嘚瑟的机会？

朕X！怎么上厕所还跟着！

来人啊！有流氓啊！

幸好红丸来的及时，看那只蠢真吾的眼神莫不是要吃……呃。

怪不得在人类俗语中总是流传一句话：狗改不了吃……嗯，为了晚餐朕还是不说了。

真吾终于走了，朕长叹一口气。

亲爱的傻鱼朕来宠幸你了木哈哈哈哈……哎？

只见那只傻鱼浮到水面上吐了几个泡泡以后变成人了，是朕的眼神出现了什么问题吗？

不，身为猫的骄傲朕是不会出错的……不穿衣服！变态！

慌乱中撞坏了水龙头，红丸大人我错了，可这是危急关头啊……啊！屁股好疼！回头一看发现自己娇弱的屁股被盆栽杵了个洞好疼！

慢慢悠悠跟上朕的傻鱼在瑟瑟发抖的朕旁边蹲下，此时红丸好像开门出来了。傻鱼一把捞过朕金贵而脆弱的身体捂住了朕的鼻子。

谋杀啦！主人啊！一口咬上傻鱼的手指……嗯？味道还不错……

然后身后一阵剧痛……朕要fuck你祖宗！你的手指头戳哪儿呢！

如果变得跟他一样力气那么大就可以后来居上了！正想着，耳边响起了一个好听的女声说了一句‘好’，紧接着嘭地一下，看着属于人类的手和大腿，然后看到了傻鱼吃了二踢脚的表情，更加使力地咬紧他的手指……为什么这混蛋的手指还在里面乱动啊！

刚打算挣扎开傻鱼的钳制，没想到这条傻鱼一下子把朕的娇躯扔到了地上快步离开，回到鱼缸里了。

默默地揉了揉还在发疼的屁股，京骂了一句：白痴。

然后被红丸带着去宠物医院了。

那个大夫好可怕，一把就把朕按倒给屁股上药。身为贵族的朕竟然受到如此对待真是人心不古世态炎凉呜呼哀哉……不要说朕不知好歹。

那个大夫的声音和前几天的那个女声很像啊。

为了维护朕的尊严，朕连续好几天没有理那条傻鱼。

直到那天。

“愿意……跟我走吗？”

我的世界，星星突然亮了。

“傻猫。”哼了一声，嘴角却挑了起来。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【彩蛋】
> 
> 真吾side
> 
> 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜京大人啊呜呜呜呜呜你怎么就这么离开我了呢呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你以后不鞭打我我怎么生活下去啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜【哭晕厕所】


End file.
